


What Happens When Sabine Eats Food That Gives Her Gas

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Farting, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to The Farting Contest





	What Happens When Sabine Eats Food That Gives Her Gas

Sabine and Tom lay in bed, but Sabine had her hand on her stomach.

"My stomach hurts. Why did you fix all that food?"

Tom's eyes widen. "Y-your stomach hurts?"

"Yes, I think I need to fart." She replied

Tom burst out of bed and ran upstairs.

"Marinette wake up! We have a problem!

Marinette rooms quickly. "We have to stop your mother from farting." They ran downstairs, and into the room. But they were greeted by Sabine bent over with her butt pointed out.

"Sabine/MOM DON'T!" They cried, but it was too late.

Sabine started farting and it was loud. Suddenly things started falling off the walls and shelves.

But Sabine continued to fart.

Suddenly the house started to shake and suddenly Tom and Marinette were blew out and Sabine fell out as well. Tom and Marinette landed on their face, but Sabine landed on her legs and continued to fart.

Suddenly the house blew away. The house blew into the sky and was never seen again.

Sabine continued to fart, but the fart turned wet and made a few splattering noises.

Suddenly Sabine stopped farting and turned to see her husband and daughter facing her. She also noticed the house was missing.

"Did I do it again?" She asked.

"Yes" Tom and Marinette replied.

Sabine sighed and said "I need a cigarette."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally orphaned The Farting Contest while trying to change something. Oops.


End file.
